The focus of the UTMB OAK is age-related sarcopenia and its contribution to loss of independence in older persons. The UTMB OAIC will support investigators studying the pathogenesis, consequences, prevention and treatment of sarcopenia. These investigations will be at multiple levels: at the level of the cell (proteomics, genomics, enzyme activities), at the level of muscle tissue (physiologic studies of muscle metabolism), at the level of the organism (clinical trials of interventions to improve strength and physical functioning) and at the level of human populations. Most of the studies supported by the OAIC involve several of these levels, requiring interdisciplinary teams of investigators to effectively address the question under study. The UTMB OAIC Focus is limited to a single tissue, muscle, a single condition, aging, and (with few exceptions) a single species, humans. This tight focus facilitates interdisciplinary communication and drives translational research.